Deep Inside
by jo107
Summary: Itachi doesn't have any friends because of his bad attitude; but what if he meets Sakura? Will he finally have a friend or worst? RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

--000--

**--000--**

It's the beginning of a new school year. Students here and there were busy talking with some old schoolmates and friends. Some were in their classrooms while some were in the hallway.

Everything seemed so perfect if not only for one student. A black-haired dude with a pair of black eyes walked through the school's gate. His name was Uchiha Itachi.

He walked through the hallway. Some students who were blocking the way immediately moved to the side.

"Isn't he that Uchiha guy?" he heard one student said this to another student. He just looked at them from the corner of his eyes. His hands were inside his pockets. He reached his classroom's door. He looked up to check if it was the right room. It said: _Class 2-B_. _'This is it,' _he thought opening the door and looking for a seat.

He saw one empty seat near the window. It's a perfect place for him. It's far from the teacher and the teacher won't even notice him sleeping during classes.

He walked towards the empty seat. He sat down and placed his bag at the side. He looked at the clock. _'Classes will begin in 10 minutes which means I can still take a nap,' _he thought. He rests his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He could still hear some students talking about him but he didn't mind them.

_Meanwhile…_

A pink-haired girl's alarm clock started to ring. She grabbed her alarm clock using her left hand, her eyes still closed. She looked at the clock. It said: _7:30 a.m._

She blinked her eyes twice. "What!? Oh, no! I'm late for my first class in a new school!" her name was Haruno Sakura. She ran towards her bathroom. She brushed her teeth quickly. Afterwards, she opened the shower.

After taking a bath, she got dressed up. She wore her uniform neatly and correctly (a white, long-sleeved blouse with a matching neck tie and a skirt which was a few inch away from her knees and long socks and black shoes). Then she brushed her soft, long, pink hair gently. Then she ran downstairs and grabbed some bread and placed it inside her mouth and ran outside their so called mansion (it was a big place but only a few people stayed there. Her parents are working abroad).

She was about to get inside their private vehicle when one of their maids called out. "Ms. Sakura, you forgot your bag," she said running towards Sakura. "Oh, thank you," Sakura said and got inside the car. "Please, drive as fast as you can. I'm late," Sakura ordered the driver. "Yes," and with that, the driver stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could.

Sakura reached the school in no time. She ran across the hallway and towards her room. _'Class 2-B,' _she thought looking for her room. She finally saw it.

She took a deep breath before going inside. She slid the door open.

"…and here she is," a white-haired dude with a mask covering almost all of his face said as he saw Sakura opened the door. "Huh?" Sakura asked. "Haruno Sakura, please introduce yourself to the whole class," the guy known as Kakashi, their teacher, said. "Oh, right," Sakura said walking inside the room.

As she walked inside, she noticed most of the boys were staring at her dreamily except for one who was looking through the window. She didn't mind them staring at her so she started introducing herself to them.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Haruno Sakura. I used to study in Konoha High…" she was cut off when she heard someone talk so loud. "Konoha High!? I heard the tuition fee there is really high," he said. "Yeah," another one said. "Ahem, would you mind, Ms. Haruno here is not yet done talking," Kakashi said, "Ms. Haruno, please continue."

"Yes. Like I what I've said, I used to study at Konoha High. I asked my parents if I could transfer to a different school because I don't like the attitude of the students there so I am here. I hope all of us will become really good friends. That's all and thank you," Sakura said with a warm smile as she bow her head down; her long, pink, soft hair falling down.

As she straightened up, her hair was hanging on her shoulders which made her look even nicer and prettier.

"Thank you, Ms. Haruno. Now, please look for a seat," Kakashi said. "Yes," Sakura said politely.

**--000--**

**There's chapter 1!**

**I know it was short. I have my own reason(s) and that is: **_**I don't like making very long chapters. It's kinda tiring.**_

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**--000--**

Sakura saw an empty seat at the back of the room so she walked towards it. Upon reaching it, she sat down and placed her bag at the side.

As she placed her bag at the side, a yellow haired male in front of her turned around to face her. "Hello Sakura, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said out loud. Loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Naruto, will you please stop that. You're scaring her," Kakashi said. "Oh, sorry," Naruto apologized. "No, its okay, I don't mind at all," Sakura said shaking her hands in front of her.

Itachi looked at the pink haired girl beside him. Sakura noticed him staring at her so she looked at him and smiled. Itachi immediately turned his head around to avoid her smile.

'_Did she just smile at me? No one has ever done that thing to me before,' _Itachi thought.

'_Was there something I did to this guy?' _Sakura thought scratching her head in confusion.

**--**

It was already lunch time. Sakura went to the cafeteria to eat.

As she entered the cafeteria, she saw Naruto along with some of his friends gathered in one table. Naruto obviously saw her because of her pink hair.

"Hey! Sakura! Come sit with us," Naruto called out. Sakura walked towards them and sat beside a blond girl. "Thank you," Sakura said with a smile. "You're welcome," Naruto said.

"Before I forget anything else, Sakura, I would like you to meet my friends and our classmates. This girl here is Hinata, this is Neji, that's Tenten, he's Kiba, he's Shino, that's Shikamaru, she's Ino, he's Lee, he's Choji, and once again, I'm Naruto," Naruto said. "H-hi… Sakura," Hinata said nervously. "Hello Hinata," Sakura said with a smile, as always. "It's an honor for me to meet such beautiful young lady like you, Sakura," Shino said. "Uh… thanks," Sakura said blushing a light pink.

"Hey, I'm starving, let's eat now," Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah," Kiba and the others agreed.

**--**

Sakura and the others were done eating their lunch and started their way back to their classroom.

Sakura was talking to Tenten as they walked pass the hallway.

Finally, they have reached their classroom. "We still have 30 more minutes before our next subject," Sakura said as she sat down on her chair. Tenten was sitting on Sakura's desk. The two started talking again.

Tenten's voice was loud unlike Sakura's. "Quiet down Tenten, you might wakeup someone," Sakura said looking at the person sleeping beside her. "I'm already awake," he said coldly as he lifted his head up and looked at Tenten who turned pale as he looked at her. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up. Please forgive us," Sakura apologized as she stood up from her seat and bowed her head.

Everyone in the room stared at her. _'What is she doing?' _Itachi asked himself.

Sakura straightened up her body and looked at Tenten who was still pale and a little shocked of what Sakura just did. "Hey, Tenten, you look a little pale. Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Come with me," Tenten said grabbing Sakura's wrist and walking out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously. Tenten didn't answer Sakura's question. Instead, she looked around if there are any other students around. When Tenten was sure there were no other student around, she looked at Sakura.

"Did you know what you just did?" Tenten asked Sakura. "Yeah, I apologized to him," Sakura said. "_Sigh… _you don't really know what you're doing, do you?" Tenten asked once more. "Huh?" Sakura asked. "There's something I have to tell you about that guy. His name is Uchiha Itachi and don't talk or go near him," Tenten said. "How come?" Sakura asked. "Because in the end, he might just hurt you like what he did to Naruto and the others," Tenten explained. "What did he do?" Sakura asked. "He…"

_Flashback…_

_Naruto, along with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji were on their way to the Ramen shop. They saw Itachi on their way there. There was a lost girl crying. Although he saw her crying, he didn't care about her and continued walking._

_Naruto and the others saw what happened which made Naruto really angry._

"_Hey, Itachi! Don't you have a heart! Walking pass a poor lost girl like that! No wonder you don't have any friends, you only think of yourself," Naruto said._

_Itachi heard him and turned around to face him. "What makes you think you could speak to me like that?" he said walking towards Naruto and punched him on the face really hard. Naruto fell on the ground. Neji and Shikamaru ran towards Naruto while the three girls went to comfort the crying girl._

_Naruto rubbed his face the exact spot where Itachi hit him. "How dare you hurt my friend," Shikamaru said running towards him ready to punch his face but Itachi was too fast and punched Shikamaru on the stomach. Shikamaru fell unconscious._

"_Shikamaru," Neji called out. "If you don't want to end up like them, you better go home. Back to where you belong and back to your mother," Itachi said turning around and started walking._

_Neji clenched his hands and stood up. He did the exact thing Shikamaru did, he ran towards Itachi. Itachi sensed him and turned around and hit his face just like what he did to Naruto. He fell on the ground._

"_I don't have to waste my time on you people," Itachi said and walked away._

_End of flashback._

"Maybe he didn't mean to do that," Sakura said. "No, he did it to almost everyone who tries to talk to him. Even to girls like me," Tenten said showing Sakura a scar on her right shoulder.

"What's that?" Sakura asked. "It's the result of talking to him," Tenten said.

_Flashback…_

_It was very early in the morning. Tenten walked inside the classroom only to find one person she didn't expect to see._

'_Why is he so early today?' Tenten asked herself. The incident last time was still fresh in her head. She wanted to ask Itachi about it so she walked towards him._

"_Hey, about yesterday why didn't you help the girl? I know you saw her crying…" Tenten was cut off when Itachi stood up. "It's none of your business," Itachi said. "Yes it is!" Tenten shouted which made Itachi angry._

_He grabbed a sharp pencil and tried to stab Tenten with it. Tenten managed to avoid it but she still got wounded on her right shoulder. It wasn't very deep though but it still hurts._

"_That will serve as a reminder not to talk to me anymore," Itachi said and walked out of the classroom._

_End of flashback._

"Maybe he can still change," Sakura said. "I disagree…" Tenten said looking at her watch, "…we better go back now. Our next subject will start in about 5 minutes." "Right," Sakura said.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 2.**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Author's Notes

**.:Author's Note:.**

Hi, everyone. Sorry if it's taking me a long time to update. I'm very busy with school work. You know, like the homework, projects, researches, etc. Maybe by sem break I can update to as many stories as I can. But for now, I'm busy.

And one more thing, I'm planning to make new stories – if I can. One story for La Corda; one for Naruto; and one for Ginban Kaleidoscope.

And if ever I finish any of my stories, I'm planning to print it and place it in a clear book or scrap book so that it will look like a book. That is, if I have time and enough ink.

Also, if I finish any of my stories, again, you can make a _remix _or a sequel out of it just remember to inform me because I wanna read it, too.


End file.
